Legend Of Zelda: Darkest Dusk Both Parts
by Archsage Soren
Summary: Won Best Action in fishylishy's Zelda Fanfic competitition. Not m best work, but not my worst. Link's having nighmares, and eventually will be the only one who can save Hyrule from an evil plauge and a madman.


The Legend of Zelda: The Darkest Dusk.

By: Archsage Soren

**A/n Hey, this is for the Zelda challenge issued by fishylishy. Disclaimer: All Characters, Items, Settings, plot twists, spoilers, and trademarks featured in the **_**Original Game**_** belong to Nintendo. All alterations are mine.**

**After having submitted this piece, I merged the two files into one long file. It's still split into two chapters though, so bear with me. I'll likely redo this ficlet or expand upon it later when I'm not so swamped with other, better stories. Bold and underlined is my notes after having submitted the story.**

**This is set roughly one year after the defeat of Ganondorf. Meaning Link is 18, not 17. It's going to be angsty _at times_, and that should be it for what I need to tell you before the story. Oh wait, just a little bit more. Bold is, obviously, for Author Notes. **_Italics are for flashbacks, thoughts, and dreams._ This is for normal text, "And this for dialog." _In dialog, Italics is used for voiced emphasis like _"You gotta be _Kidding _me!" **It is opposite for emphasis in flashbacks/dreams/thought. Ex: **_"You gotta be _Kidding _me!" _**Yeah, that's all.**

**/\/\\///\/\/\/\/\/\**

_The scenery was dark, dreary. Death and decay ran rampart, as if the land had no life left. Standing alone was Link. "What's happening?" he asked. He could not hold of his body much longer, and soon enough he shifted into his wolf form._

"_Ah, the Divine beast. I shall eliminate you, after showing you what your incompetence caused," a shadowy figure chuckled menacingly, full of icy hatred. _

_Link saw the ground change into a mirror of sorts, letting him see Hyrule. Zora's Domain, Death Mountain, and various other areas were missing completely, nothing but a void. The rest of Hyrule was charred, almost everywhere was lifeless. Zelda was on the streets of Castle Town crying, writhing in agony upon the floor. She seemed physically unharmed, yet her distress was clear. She began to vomit amidst her spasms, it was clear that soon she would drown in her own stomach contents._

_Link howled, disgusted. His mind, racing, giving into despair as he started to head off towards Castle Town, only to realize the land he was on was surrounded by the nothingness of the void._

"_See, you're worthless. Can't even save your princess you swore to protect! Oh, look who else is dying of this plague!" the shadow laughed, a sound that chilled Link to the bone. The image changed to Midna, in the twilight realm, in a similar state._

_Link managed to control his body enough to shift back. "No!" Hyrule's hero cried in anguish. "I have to save her, I _Have_ to!_

"_This is your entire fault, _Hero," _the shadow gleefully tormented. "You unleashed this sickness, you spread it to them. Yet you were immune to it, you'll live knowing your life is what killed them, killed everyone. Best of all, you're too weak to stop it."_

"AH!" Link screamed, awakening. It was the same dream as every night for the past week. The same damn dream, yet he fell for it every time. _Why do I have to endure this nightmare?_ Link wondered pessimistically.

"Link!" "Hey Link, wake up!" "Show us some cool stuff with your weapons!" Colin, Beth, and Talo called enthusiastically.

_And now I have to entertain the kids too... Damn, I was hoping for some quiet time at the Ranch to clear my mind first..._ Link mentally sighed. "I'm coming in a sec, let me get dressed and take something out to show you guys," Link yelled.

"Well, hurry up!" Talo cried impatiently.

In his house, Link mumbled incoherently. He shuffled through his cloths, putting on his usual attire from before he donned the green tunic and the destiny of those who wear it. Then he looked through his arsenal of items, deciding on the Double Clawshot. It was on of his more entertaining items, as well as one of the most useful.

Link rubbed his forehead and jumped down to the kids, landing with a roll. "Well, how about we play a game of tag? I have enough room around my house. The fun part is I get one of my items."

"Items? So, it's not a weapon?" Talo asked, frowning.

"Well, primarily it isn't, but it can be used as a weapon, and a pretty good one too," Link reassured, and equipped his Double Clawshot. "By the way, Talo..."

"What?"

"You're it." Link chuckled and used the claw to get to the top of his house instantly. Talo started climbing the ladder, and as Talo neared the top Link jumped off and landed with a roll.

"Aww, this isn't fair at all!" Talo whined, pounding his fists on Link's ladder.

"Well, if your parents will let you go to Castle Town, I can show you a wonderful game I play with these..." Link smiled, his eyes glinting slightly. As Beth, Talo, and Colin rushed off to get permission, Link sat down to enjoy the serenity and silence.

As Link sat, he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose slowly, clearing away the remnants of his recurring dream. This was one of the things he missed about being on an adventure, the vast amount of empty spaces to simply breathe the air in and enjoy the breeze blowing his hair. He loved the feel of the grass beneath him as he rested between the bouts of chaos and fighting. _I could stay like this forever, feeling the breeze, smelling the grass, breathing the clean air. _Link sighed mentally. _It would be wonderful._

A small smile touched Link's face, and shortly afterwards Colin showed back up. The sounds of Colin's approaching footsteps awakened Link from his trance, and his blue eyes opened.

"I can go, as long as I don't wander off." Colin said as he stared at the ground. "Thanks for offering to take me and the others to town, Link."

Link sighed, and quickly jumped to his feet. "It's no problem; I was planning on heading to Castle Town anyways. I just hope Zel doesn't mind if I bring a few kids with me..."

"Zel?! Like, Zelda?! The Princess of Hyrule?!" Talo gasped as he came from nowhere, Beth right behind him.

"Yeah, saving the world and being a Hero has its perks. She's a nice girl. Besides her looks, palace, and annoying guards, you would think she was a normal girl!" Link laughed at his little joke, and found himself the only one laughing.

"You're weird Link." Talo stated plainly, shaking his head. "Now hurry and take us to Castle Town!"

Beth was giggling at her own thoughts, oblivious to everyone else and what they were saying. "A Green Rupee for your thoughts?" Link inquired, smirking. (1)

Beth suppressed another giggle, before saying "Link's in _Love _with the Princess!" Then Beth resumed giggling like a crazed fangirl.

To this Link merely scoffed. "If anything, she likes me. Girls and Women with influence always seem to..."

"Like Ilia?" Colin asked, referring to Ilia being the Mayor's daughter. His face was slightly red, as if he was ashamed to be participating in the conversation.

"Yeah, pretty obvious then, isn't it. She's attracted to me like flies to Epona's dung..." Link shook his head and sighed. "Don't tell her I said that though, it's not very polite."

"Okay, but you'll haveto give me fifty rupee's to keep quiet!" Talo threatened. It was quite obvious he wasn't bluffing; Talo was shameless.

"Fine, fine." Link rolled his eyes, giving in. "But it will have to wait until I get my prize money. I only have enough to play once, so if I pay you I can't show you guys the game. Let me go get my full gear on though, it'll only take a moment."

"So, what's the game like?" Colin asked quietly when Link returned. His tone betrayed his lack of confidence, his fear of asking a question Link disapproved of. His fear of doing anything considered wrong in his hero's mind.

"Well, there are a lot of target balls I have to run into. They are placed all over inside a steel cage, with the floor made of spikes. I start on a wooden pole in the middle. I win by going through all the balls before time runs up," Link explained. "That's where the Double Clawshot comes in. You can probably guess why I use them for this, right?"

"Yeah!" Talo exclaimed childishly. "You speed around into the balls and win, and since you have two of them you never have to go on the spike floor!"

"That's exactly it." Link smiled. "Look, we're almost in town." True enough, Castle Town's gate was about forty yards away, plainly in sight. It wasn't long before they entered Castle Town, and link was swarmed by female attention.

"Look, it's the Hero of Hyrule!" "He's such a _Man_!" "Aw, who are those cute little kids with him?" "Hey Hero, you can stab me with your sword anytime, if you know what I mean." "Take off your shirt!" the crowd of women shouted. This crowd was composed of women of the ages about thirteen to mid-forties. They were all over him, covering Link with kisses and hugs.

"Not that I dislike women but... _For the Goddesses Sakes Let Me BREATH!_" Link raged. The crowd receded back five feet every way, leaving him a circle of personal space to share with Colin, Beth, and Talo. "If you really want to appreciate me and thank me that bad, do it by letting me go about my business uninterrupted. Don't crowd me, hassle me, flirt with me, or get in my way. Besides, I don't want you exposing the kids from my village to this."

The women were stunned by this, and soon the mob disbanded. "Finally," Link sighed, "I hate this part of the celebrity treatment. No one respects your privacy unless you scare them into submission. I can only imagine how bad it is for Zelda, her being a Princess and all."

"I feel bad for you Link. Those girls are scary when they act like that..." Colin said, shaking his head slowly.

Talo, after recovering from the initial shock, jumped in with "So basically you could date _Any_ of them. You're an adult, why didn't you pick one?"

Link rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Because Talo," Link explained slowly, "I don't like them, and they don't really like me. They want a Hero; they want the image of me that has been played up to the point that who they think I am is a God, an immortal incapable of flaw. Their draw to me is for my out of control image, and I don't want that."

"In a way it's like Zelda's situation, huh?" Colin added in a sad tone. His frown had lengthened his distress apparent. "It's like only she can understand what you really go through with that."

"Exactly Colin." Link's face pulled into a grim smile. "That's one of the reasons we're close friends, and a reason she brings up to make her guards allow me to visit. Well, besides my saving of Hyrule _And _the realm of Twilight. But enough of this serious stuff, we came here to goof off and have fun before seeing Zelda." Link's grim smile turned into an, albeit fake, a cheery smile none the less. Then the group headed to the game.

On the way Link encountered three familiar faces, who had matured a bit since he first saw them.

Their hair, colored Blue, Green, and Red, respectively to the order they came to him this time. In a way, they made Link think of the Goddesses with their hair, personality (Not including their girlish squee's and tendency to run from him), and their being together constantly.

"Ah, it's Link!" "Hi Link, it's been awhile!" "Hey, why don't you hang out with us today?" they called as they caught up to him.

"Since when do you three actually talk to me and not just run away?" Link laughed, causing the girls to giggle and blush.

"Since I became wiser," the Blue haired one answered. "I'm Nayranya."

"Since I became braver," said the Green haired one. "My name's Faorette."

"Since I became stronger," the Red Head replied. "People call me Dinrie."

"Well, nice to finally talk to you three. Can you girls make sure the kids don't wander off or anything while I compete? Talo is the one to watch the closest, he's this one," Link pointed to Talo.

"Sure, we'd love to help!" The three girls enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Alright then. You can't go with me to Zelda's place, though. I'm kind of pushing it by bringing Talo, Beth, and Colin as it is..." Link rubbed the back of his head and shot them a smile that said 'Sorry.' Before the three could freak out about how he is on speaking terms with the Princess, Link ran into the STAR building and paid the participation fee.

"Ready, Set, GO!" the owner yelled, and Link shot off as fast as he could. His display of speed, agility, and strength awed the admittedly small crowd. It wasn't even twenty seconds before Link had won, and after some freaking out by the owner, Link obtained his prize money, 50 rupees.

Colin, Talo, and Beth ran up to Link, showering him with their attention. Dinrie, Faorette, and Nayranya came shortly after the kids and added their own congratulations to the praising.

"Hey, it wasn't that great. I've been doing it for awhile now, I've had tons of practice," Link modestly protested. "Talo, here is the 50 I owe you to keep quiet."

"Alright!" Taloshouted in glee. Link and the kids left the three eccentric girls behind in a flash, and before they knew it they had reached the castle. Pulling himself up to his full height, he pulled off the glove on his hand to reveal the mark of the Triforce of Courage.

"Please let me through," Link began. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule is expecting me today." The guards examined him, saw the trademark clothing of the Hero of Time, complete with Master Sword and the mark of Courage, and begrudgingly let him through with Talo, Beth, and Colin on right on his heels. The said children gasped in awe at the inside of the magnificent building that was Hyrule Castle. The red velvet rugs, beautiful sculptures and architecture, and overall size were a whole new concept to the young kids from the country.

Smiling softly, Link walked forward and beckoned for the three to follow. Soon the group found themselves in front of the Princess/soon to be Queen herself, Zelda. To the utter annoyance of the guards, Link disregarded customs and made a very small bow of his head in recognition of her highness, rather than a full kneel and downcast face.

Also to their annoyance was his lack of waiting to be ordered to rise before continuing as normal. In the final step of disregard for rules, he waltzed right up and pulled Zelda into a tight hug like one would an old friend at the pub. For almost a full year the guards had been putting up with what they called "The whelps disrespect" and were so accustomed to it that they managed to not shout in outbursts of anger at the lad.

"Hey, Zel. I hope you don't mind that I brought a couple of the kids from the village with me," Link greeted, eyes full of joy. "It's been awhile since my last visit."

"It most certainly is good to see you again, Link," Zelda replied, looking slightly disappointed. "Unfortunately, this visit can't be just a social visit this time. We need you to be the Hero again for a couple days."

"Ah, I see. Cheer up Zel, after business I can crash here a few days and keep you company. But anyways, what is it you need me to do?" Link asked, turning serious.

"There is... a terrible sickness in the Twilight realm. I received word through an enchanted mirror from Midna about it a week ago. Our physicians created an antidote that should work based on our information on the symptoms, but we need someone to transport it into the Twilight realm. That person can only be you Link." Zelda explained, her eyes betraying her concern for the Hero of Time's safety.

Being able to read her like a book, Link hugged the young royal woman reassuringly. "I'll do it and return safely. But, how do we get into the Twilight realm anyways? The only way in I know of was destroyed by Midna when she left."

Still holding Link, Zelda began telling him of a door in the cellar that, when both royal houses of Light and Twilight activate it, the door becomes a magical passageway between the lands. "Be careful Link," Zelda urged, close to tears. "I don't want to lose one of my only friends."

"I'm always careful Zelda." With a wink, the green clad hero took the vial of antidote from Zelda and headed to the cellar door. As he headed away from everyone, he called "Take care of the kids until I get back, 'kay?" Then he was down into the cellars heading to the specified door.

/\/\/\/\/

In the realm of Twilight, Link was repulsed at what he saw. Even in the cellar, the outside lands looked to be dying, and the few inhabitants he could see were in a horrible state of health, looking inches from death themselves. Worried, Link rushed to the top of the castle as fast as he could, praying he would be in time to save Midna.

The lack of guards set Link on edge as he burst up the stairs, heading further up as fast as he could to the royal chambers. It was not long before he found Midna, pitifully weak and lying in bed. She seemed not to notice the panting man who had so rudely invaded her personal room.

"Midna! Please tell me you're alive," Link cried, dropping to his knees next to her bed.

"Link?" Midna whispered hoarsely. "I'm glad... you made it. This is the work of a traitorous magician, Bahmut. He cast this magical sickness in an attempt to gain parts of the Triforce of Power."

"The Triforce of power was split into shards? No matter, you mustn't speak in your state. I'll give you some of the antidote and then you can tell me later." Link ordered paternally.

"No, I'm too far gone to make it, even with the antidote. You have to understand what I'm going to tell you. Bahmut had one of the shards and that was enough for him to create this plague. However, he now has half the Triforce of Power. The other half is in your realm, the one of Light. He will strike there next to complete his piece of the Triforce. Then he will try to take the ones you and Zelda have." Minda informed, growing quieter every word. "Good luck; I'll see you in the afterlife, if I don't go to Hell for being a poor ruler. Couldn't even save my own people..." With that, the last shred of life left her body.

Resisting his body's urge to sob, he did the only thing he could do. Using what little magic he knew, Link increased the amount of antidote from a small vial to a few liquid tons, which he poured into the water supply. Hopefully the surviving inhabitants would drink the water, and be cured. Then he ran into the cellars again, praying he would be in time to save Hyrule and, more importantly, Zelda. He could not face losing another person he cared for so soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**End Notes:**

(1) **Yes, that was a twist on the phrase "A penny for your thoughts?" I thought it was pretty funny and rather witty myself...**

**Well, that's chapter one of two. There you have it, shards of the Triforce of Power, an evil mage **_**other than**_**Vatti or Ganondorf, and a sickness beating the bubonic plague in ferocity. Can Link manage to save everyone, or is he destined to fail like he has so many times in his inner world of dreams? Overall, this isn't turning out as traumatic or angsty as I expected. Read on, the rest is all below here!**

/\/\/\//\/\/

The Legend of Zelda: The Darkest Dusk

Chapter Two: Nightmares Come True?

**With my hindsight, I see my angst and disurbingness factors were at about Zero, meaning I failed epically. Sorry to those who like sad or scary stories. I also see it DID place well. I just wanted to leave the original piece in tact as it was for the competition.**

**A/N: I hope the second and final chapter of this story is enjoyable to the reader and hope that it is decent enough to place well in the competition. This should, if all goes well, be very sad and _slightly_ disturbing at times. Same warnings, same meanings for punctuation, italics, etc. Disclaimer: All characters, settings, items, and religion(s) relating to The Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo under copyrights and whatnot. **/\/\//\/\/\/\//\

_Move, move, move! Damn it body, MOVE! _Link's mind raged inside the hero's skull. _We have to be in time to save Zelda, to save everyone! _He continued to run, a blur to the surrounding creatures of the cellar and dungeon areas. That did not mean he did not attract attention, however. Silent as a shadow, a figure followed the green clad man along the path hidden in the darkness. The dank, odor filled region hid the figure's scent from Link completely, despite Link's heightened senses.

Link finally reached the portal that would allow him to return to the realm of light. He caught his breath for only a moment before the portal opened and he flung himself through it. His entrance was dramatic enough to distract Zelda and Link from noticing when the shadowy figure slinked off through the portal as well.

_Heh, the foolish mortal, _the figure chuckled silently. _Now you've unleashed me into another realm ripe for decaying. Hehe… Hahaha.. HAHAHA! I, Bahmut, will destroy this world and reap the other pieces of the Triforce for myself. Then I will shape the smoldering remains into a world that fits what I desire. None will be able to stop me now, not even the "Hero."_

Deep inside Link's body, a few microscopic bacteria left his body and climbed onto the nearest body, Zelda's. The body of the Wolf-Man was too resilient to the sickness, but her body… It was a ripe fruit for the bacteria, they would thrive unfettered until, eventually, they killed her and every being in this land.

"Zel, it's so good to see you again. I was worried, there is so much evil at large, so much trouble brewing," Link managed to say between his gasping for air. "A man named Bahmut from the Twilight realm designed this disease; he is the new wielder of the Triforce of…"

"I know Link, the prophets of the Goddesses informed me about Bahmut and the Triforce of Power. Please, just rest," Zelda implored, her voice overly saturated with concern.

"No," Link shook his head. "Not until I tell you the news even you can't have gotten yet. Midna, she… she succumbed to this scourge of a disease."

A lone tear slid down Zelda's face. Then, after a silent moment, many more followed suit, charging from her eyes onto the tunic of Link, who was comforting her to the best of his ability. "Why, Link?" she implored, "Why did she have to die? She was a good ruler and a true ally. Without her your quest would likely have failed, and Ganondorf would rule all."

"It's okay, let it all out. I had to cry too," Link encouraged, and the emotionally wounded princess did just that.

/\/\//\/\/\//\/\

When the two emerged from the dungeon together, Link was shocked at the sight of the three sisters Dinrei, Faorette, and Nayranya. "What are you three doing here?" Link inquired. He was truly perplexed, as far as he knew those girls were nothing special.

"We are the new prophets of the goddesses," Dinrei answered. "I speak for Din, Nayranya for Nayru, and Faorette for Farori."

"Er, okay then. Well, what do the goddesses suggest we do to combat this evil then?" Link asked. "Or do we do nothing and lay back as we all die of a horrible sickness?" The last part he uttered bitterly, angrily even, due to the recent loss of his dear friend.

"Have faith in us, Link. We truly are their voice, and Farori has a plan Link," Faorette reassured. "Odd that it wasn't Nayru who made the plan, but when it concerns the Hero of Time she rarely lets her sisters assist her at all."

"So, what is this idea?" Link groaned, tired of them delaying the answer he desired.

This time Nayranya spoke up. "Din is tired of her Triforce shard being in the clutches of evil. We must have one who is pure of heart yet worthy of the piece nearby when you defeat Bahmut. Otherwise the forces of evil will always control power. To defeat him, we merely need to find him and confront him. For the Hero of Time and the Soon-to-be-Queen of Hyrule who holds Wisdom it should be no trouble."

"You want Zelda to be part of the fight?! Goddesses plan or not, I won't allow it. Damn that idea, damn it from reality altogether!" Link fumed protectively.

"You will need her magic, swordplay, and especially her Wisdom," Dinrei countered. "Even when you defeated Ganondorf, you had the help of Zant, all the Guardians of Light, and the blessings of Farori. Do you think so much of yourself that you would face the Triforce of Power in a battle of sheer Power?"

Calming down, Link considered her words. "Fine, you possess a point. Just remember that if anything goes wrong, it was I who was against the plan." Then he started to walk to his usual guest room to probably sleep off his anger and moodiness. Unbeknown to him, Zelda followed after him hurriedly.

Nervously she knocked on his door. To her surprise, Link had not properly closed his door and it crawled open. She soon after entered his room, yet found no-one there. "Link, where are you?" Zelda asked, garnering no response. She checked the off split part of the room, seeing Link in the large windowsill. "Link, are you… jumping out?" She asked quietly, praying the answer to be no. To her dismay he spread his arms out, making himself a cross shaped man, and simply fell forward out the eleventh story window.

"Link!" Zelda cried in distress, unable to do anything but watch her hero, her only friend, fall to his death. Or so she thought, anyways. The Hero of Time, with only three stories left, shot his Clawshot out onto a tree and pulled himself onto it. Then he used the device to ascend back up the castle.

As soon as he got back into his room, he earned an unexpected slap from Zelda. "You scared me to _Death_! What in the Goddesses names were you even _THINKING_!?" She hissed murderously. "You could have at least acknowledged me before jumping, told me you would be safe and not fall to your death." Tears were falling from her eyes again, and she then embraced her one true friend. "I was so worried about you, just like when you were in the Twilight realm. I had just got you back, only to almost lose you again…"

"I... didn't think anyone followed me. I just wanted to relieve my stress, and free falling is exhilarating and calming at the same time. I felt at one with nature, with fate, and with the wind. I enjoy it more than even riding Epona," Link sighed. "I didn't notice you, or I would have let you know. I was just deaf to the world at the moment. I'm sorry."

Zelda still clung tight to him, afraid that if she let him go he would be gone forever. Clumsily Link held her back, cradling her. Then she started to let go and she swayed back and forth slowly. "Zelda! Are you okay? Here, let me help you onto my bed," Link ordered softly, and she complied.

"I don't feel so well all the sudden…" Zelda sighed, and then dry heaved a little.

"Bahmut! He must have came here somehow, and spread the virus to you, accelerated the speed of germination with his magic." Link cursed under his breath and brought Zelda a pail for her to vomit in if need be. It was not long before the pail became useful.

"Link… If this sickness is so quick I'll surely succumb to it soon, and so will all of Hyrule. Forget me, and save everyone else while you can," Zelda pleaded, willing to die for her people. In her mind, her life was already forfeit from this unexpected attack by the disease.

"No Zelda, not while there is even a shred of hope that I can help you. I wont let you die damn it, not like Midna!" Link cried, his vision moist with tears that he blinked away furiously. He pulled out his greatest gift from the Goddesses, his magical catalyst. Then he pulled out four bottles, each containing a fairy. He opened the bottles and concentrated the fairies flow of magic into the catalyst. When the fairies were done, he added his own minuscule healing magic and directed it all at Zelda.

Zelda thrashed around as the battle between healing magic and magical plague raged on inside her body. Eight agonizing minutes later Zelda stopped shaking, and a black cloud emerged from her body. Link trapped it all inside one of his now empty bottles to prevent it from spreading. He then used his remaining mana (1) to fuel his spell to pull the sickness from his body and the whole castle, and trapped them into the remaining three bottles.

"Now that we stopped this blight, we have to make sure Bahmut does not recreate it." Link growled. Little did he know that it was all too late.

/\/\/\/\//\\/\/\/\

"Well _Hero_, you played the part like a marionette. Thank you for leaving the lands alone, now your precious home exists no more," Bahmut cackled to himself. "Nor do many lands you loved, _Hero_."

/\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\

That morning, Zelda and Link stirred from their sleep. He was pleased to see she was still on his bed and he was still on his couch in the guest room. He didn't want her being selfless or shameless by refusing the bed or sharing it with him, respectively. "How you doing, Beautiful? Today's a big day; we set off to save the world." Link smiled solemnly.

"I'm ready. Thanks for caring for me Link. Without you, I don't think I'd have lived through the night." Zelda whispered softly. Her voice was beautiful and innocent. "It seems that both the Goddesses and I couldn't have picked a better hero." Her smile drove Link into bliss, seeing her happy was one of the things he loved most. She deserved to be like this more often, Link thought many a time, due to her stressful life.

"Let's go clear up what happened, otherwise people will get funny ideas about you staying in my guest room overnight," Link grinned impishly, and his words caused her to blush. As Zelda left his room, Link changed into a new tunic and equipped all his gear. He was ready to end this adventure early, and to make sure Zelda remained unharmed.

However, his optimism for the defeat of Bahmut were crushed when he looked outside, and saw a void of blackness and a fringe of decay around what were once Faron, Ordon, Eldin, and much of Lanayru. It appeared that the only land left was the area directly around Hyrule Castle. "Damn you, Bahmut. _DAMN YOU!_"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link was only the first to notice this turn of events, and soon the whole castle knew of what had happened. Panic was running rampart, as was fear. Many people inside the castle were falling ill to a new breed of the illness, yet Link and Zelda seemed immune. Oddly enough, Colin, Talo, Beth, Dinrei, Faorette, and Nayranya seemed immune as well.

"Link, we have something for you," Dinrei called after the running form of the hero.

"Is it important? If not I'll be off to strangle that bastard with my bare hands," Link seethed. "Please, make it quick."

The three prophets unveiled a golden blade that radiated with the same glow of the Triforce on Link's hand. "It's a gift from the Goddess of your affinity, the Goddess Farori." Faorette smiled slightly.

Link unsheathed it, twirled it about, and seemingly pleased, strapped it on his waist. "Thank you three, and you Farori. May I ask its name?"

"But of course. It is the blade of Courage, of Wind, of Forests, and ultimately, the blade of Life. Its name is Aldaron. Wield it well and wisely Hero." Nayranya cautioned warmly.

"I will." Link promised. He then rushed outside and instantly encountered the mage of death himself, Bahmut.

"Ah, I see you're here as I expected. Of course, soon everyone but you will fall ill and die if you do not kill me here, so you might want to hurry up. Better yet, beg for mercy since you can't win," Bahmut taunted. To prove his point he snapped his fingers and Link's Hylian shield shattered. Zelda, from inside the castle, managed to shoot a Light Arrow into Bahmut, distracting the fiend long enough for Link to draw Aldaron into his Left hand. Oddly enough, it felt as if it belonged there, possibly due to all his heroic ancestors being left handed.

Link roared a mighty battle cry of rage and pain, and then dashed at his foe. His blades bit deep into his enemy's flesh. Bahmut countered by decaying the land Link stood on into a void, like he had the rest of the lands around Hyrule Castle.

Not phased the least, Link back flipped away from the void. To his dismay, Bahmut seemed to heal as much as the land had decayed. This would be a hard fight indeed. Bahmut quickly used his arcane might to summon all the bodies that were in the castle around him as a shield, and began to decay them one by one. Link watched in horror as servant after servant rotted slowly, as their brains and guts spewed out as the skin decomposed past usefulness. Realizing all life would end if he didn't, he dashed at this spinning globe or people and stabbed Aldaron through it, trying to tell himself that their lives were a necessary sacrifice. Surprisingly the blade did not injure the Hylians it pierced, but caused Bahmut to howl in pain. Glad to have found a way to injure the foul magician, he hacked and slashed with all his might until Bahmut lay upon the ground, headless.

Yet still this maniac laughed, without a body and without a soul. He used his last ounce of strength to emulate Ganondorf by activation the Triforce of Power in full, reviving him to a monstrous beast. Luckily Din had been on Link's side and made sure that Bahmut's new weakness was obvious. A gem on his back seemed to be the engine fuelling his body.

Link frantically searched for Zelda and, when he found her, took back his bow and arrow from her. "Zelda, please let me borrow the Triforceof Wisdom. Only by your free will can you relinquish it to me. I'll give it back after the fight, trust me," Link implored.

"Alright, I relinquish my power to you, until that scum Bahmut has been silenced," Zelda sighed. "I… Good luck, Hero."

"Thanks," Link's expression and tone were serious beyond belief. Zelda doubted that Link would value his life at all in this conflict if it meant he could kill Bahmut for sure.

The green capped legend almost glided across the ground, both blades sheathed in favour of the Hero's Bow. With the accuracy of a master archer, his Light Arrow struck Bahmut between the eyes, blinding the beast temporarily. Using his little time, Link ran around the gargantuan and fired as many shots into the gem as he could. Realizing that he was making little progress, he tried a new tactic. Pulling out his Clawshots, he used Bahmut's body as holds for his Clawshots to latch on to. In no time at all, Link was on top of the beast. He drove both the Master Sword, imbued with the power of light, and Aldaron, the blade of Life itself into the gem.

This beast of death and despair fell pray to their holy might and, with a mighty roar of agony towards the heavens, fell to the ground. His body exploded, splattering all his innards everywhere. All the power leached from the land by his magic were returned, which restored the lands back to their previous appearance. And at that moment, Farori spoke directly to him and he knew what came next. First though, he had to make peace with those left to him.

"Zelda," he started, "I just want you to know that I think… no, that I _do_ Love you. Days come and go, but my feelings will be forever. Remember that while you're alone in this world. I'll miss you until we reunite in the afterlife, Zel."

"What are you saying? You aren't dying, you fool. You aren't going to kill yourself are you?!" Zelda accused. "I love you too, and now you say that your life will end? How foolish and cruel can you be?"

"On kiss before I have to move on, then dry your tears. This isn't goodbye, just until later," Link promised, and kissed the one person he realized he loved all along, ever since he met her.

"I have to let you go now. I will use Aldaron and my catalyst, the use my own life to revive all the inhabitants of Hyrule. It turns out I hold all three pieces of the Triforce, so let me hand them out real quick. To you, Zelda, I return Wisdom. To Colin, I give the Triforce of Courage. The Triforce of Power… I see it fitting that none other than Dinrei should have it," Link explained, and did as such. Then he plunged Aldaron into his heart, and all who were killed by the rotting of the land returned to the land of the living. Content with his work, Link smiled as the last bit of life was drained to finish his spell.

/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\//

Epilogue

"It's been seventy years, Zelda," Link softly sighed. "Yet you enter the afterlife as if your age was as mine when I died. Your beauty is unmarred. Didn't I tell you it wasn't Goodbye, but Until Later?"

"Yes, you did say that Link," Zelda managed to say through her oncoming sobs of joy. "I missed you."

"And I missed you. I still love you, and if marriage is still worth it to you in the Afterlife, I would that you be mine," Link proposed. "You and I would live in close counsel with the Goddesses themselves, and life eternally in blissful peace."

Grinning, Zelda replied not with a yes; but with "And where exactly is my ring? Did you think by waiting until death you could forgo that?" she ribbed at him.

Smiling back like a madman, he shook his head. From his pocket he removed the most beautiful and elegant ring Zelda had ever seen in her eighty eight years as royalty in Hyrule. "Will this do?"

"Of course! It's beautiful." Zelda cooed. Link gingerly put it upon her left hand and smiled widely.

"Only the best for the best woman I ever met." Link smirked, barely stopping himself from laughing at what a corny thing he said.

/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**You be the judge this time, was it worth writing and why? Please just drop of a review with your opinions on this story. Hopefully with said oppinions I can become a better writer through trial and error. If something doesn't work and NOBODY tells me, then I'll never learn NOT to do it! Same goes for something that works really well! So please, if you have the time then review.**

**A/N: Well, that's it. It's nowhere near as good as I expected, and I'm still not quite satisfied with it. I WILL rewrite it a long time from now in at least three chapters and extend upon it all. But I hope it was good enough at least, and not a total waste of time :/**

**(1) Mana is what fuels magical spells, hence MP in the games, which is Mana points.**


End file.
